


[COVER] Sturm und Drang

by TFE



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFE/pseuds/TFE
Summary: En l'actualisation de ces visuels, permets-moi de réitérer mille remerciements pour ton fabuleux travail - et sa séquelle.





	[COVER] Sturm und Drang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sturm und Drang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890984) by [proustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/pseuds/proustine). 



**VERSION EM**

 

**VERSION MV**

 

[Valls I](http://img2.closermag.fr/var/closermag/storage/images/media/images-des-contenus/actu-people/politique/couple-peopolitique/20150909-manuel/manuel-valls-a-l-opera-la-traviata-a-l-hotel-des-invalide-le-8-09-2015/4850714-1-fre-FR/Manuel-Valls-a-l-opera-La-Traviata-a-l-hotel-des-Invalide-le-8-09-2015_square500x500.jpg) \- [Valls II](https://img15.hostingpics.net/pics/775526tumblroovx7l0Zbm1txcfmfo1500.jpg)

[Macron I](https://www.valeursactuelles.com/sites/default/files/styles/image_article/public/2017-09/SIPA_00721755_000026.jpg?itok=2AMb7-fR) \- [Macron II](https://img15.hostingpics.net/pics/289111tumblrinlineop2a8zKAwE1rzl8ti500.png)

[Valls & Macron](http://www.lejdc.fr/photoSRC/W1ZTJ1FdUTgIBhVOGwYSHgYNQDUVGFdfVV9FWkM-/le-premier-ministre-manuel-valls-et-le-ministre-de-l-economi_2029029.jpeg)

**Police :** Corbel

**Author's Note:**

> En l'actualisation de ces visuels, permets-moi de réitérer mille remerciements pour ton fabuleux travail - et sa séquelle.


End file.
